Systems and methods for bone fixation sometimes require the insertion of a bone fixation device into a bone to, for example, stabilize fragments of the bone in a desired alignment and/or to increase a strength of the bone. Certain portions of such intramedullary nails are more vulnerable to stress from the cyclic loading to which the nails are subjected. For example, intramedullary nails often include a transverse bore through which an implant may be passed into the trochanter. These implants applying cyclic loading to portions of the nail adjacent to the bore with each step the patient takes.